


[vid] We Are the Ones

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If not me, who? And if not now, when?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] We Are the Ones

  


We Are The Ones by Melissa Etheridge  
Source: Stargate SG-1

  
[SG1 - Jaffa - We Are The Ones](http://vimeo.com/33062295) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: _jaffa_


End file.
